This invention relates to a disposable body wastes absorbent article such as a urine pad, an incontinence pad, a menstruation napkin and the like.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 1994-178795 describes an absorbent article basically comprising a diaper cover and a rectangular insertion pad. The diaper cover has a longitudinally front and rear waist regions and a crotch region extending between these two waist regions and is provided along its transversely opposite side edges with a pair of holding flaps biased to rise on the cover. The insertion pad is made of an absorbent material and laid between the holding flaps on the upper side of the cover. The pad comprises an absorbent core and a water-pervious sheet covering the core.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 1996-289902 describes a disposable diaper comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet consisting of a central sheet and side sheets provided separately of the central sheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between the topsheet and the backsheet wherein the pair of side sheets define a pair of barrier flaps longitudinally extending in the outer vicinity of transversely opposite side edges of the core and being biased to rise on the backsheet. Each of the side sheets comprises a proximal portion extending longitudinally of the diaper, an inner side portion extending transversely inward from the proximal portion and provided with an elastic member bonded with under tension, and an outer side portion extending transversely outward from the proximal portion. The side sheets overlapping the portions of the backsheet extending transversely outward from transversely opposite side edges of the central sheet have their inner surfaces along the respective proximal portions and outer side portions fixed to the upper surface of the backsheet. Longitudinally front and rear ends of the respective side sheets are collapsed inwardly of the diaper and have their inner surfaces fixed to the upper surface of the topsheet.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable absorbent article having side flaps that can be smoothly risen to prevent leakage of body wastes from otherwise occurring beyond peripheries of the article.
According to this invention, there is provided a disposable body wastes absorbent article having transversely opposite side edges and longitudinally opposite ends, comprising a laminated panel comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed therebetween; wherein:
the panel is provided along the transversely opposite side edges with a pair of barrier side flaps extending longitudinally of the panel and being biased to rise on an upper surface of the panel and along the longitudinally opposite ends with a pair of barrier end flaps extending transversely of the panel;
each of the barrier side flaps comprises a first side section extending on an upper side of the panel longitudinally thereof, a second side section extending on a lower side of the panel longitudinally thereof and longitudinally opposite ends overlying the longitudinally opposite ends of the panel on the upper side thereof, the second side section being folded in a sidewise U-shape in a cross section thereof along a folding line extending longitudinally of the panel with an open end of the sidewise U-shape opposed to the first side section and with an inner surface of the second side section put flat together so as to define a free side subsection and a fixed side subsection placed on the free side subsection and the fixed side subsection having an upper surface thereof fixed to the lower surface of the panel along the transversely opposite side edges of the panel;
each of said barrier end flaps comprises a first end section extending on the upper surface of the panel transversely thereof, a second end section extending on the lower surface of the panel transversely thereof and transversely opposite ends overlying the longitudinally opposite ends of the panel on an upper side thereof, the second end section being folded in a sidewise U-shape in a cross section thereof along a folding line extending transversely of the panel with an open end of the U-shape opposed to the first end section and with an inner surface of the second end section put flat together so as to define a free end subsection and a fixed end subsection placed on the free end subsection and the fixed end subsection having an upper surface thereof fixed to the lower surface of the panel along the longitudinally opposite ends of the panel; and
the longitudinally opposite ends of the barrier side flap are collapsed inward transversely of the panel while the transversely opposite ends of the barrier end flap are collapsed inward longitudinally of the panel to place the longitudinally opposite ends of the barrier side flap and the transversely opposite ends of the barrier end flap upon each other and the longitudinally opposite ends of the barrier side flap are fixed to the transversely opposite ends of the barrier end flap.